


I love the way you lie

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Cas se enfrentan y se dejan las cosas bien claras. No hay sexo en este fic, pero se dicen un par de lindezas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the way you lie

**Semana "matemos a la CW" día 4**

 **Título:** I love the way you lie

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Beta:** lo siento. Sin betear por falta de tiempo

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing:** SAM/CASTIEL

 **Rating:** NC-13

 **Warning:** NO tiene sexo.

 **Spoilers:** basado a raíz de esta escena del 6x10

 

 Sam cerró la puerta de un portazo. Sin que Dean supiera nada se había alquilado una habitación para él. Quería estar solo y su hermano y ese jodido ángel siempre estaban revoloteando alrededor de él. Eran como dos gallinas cluecas pendientes de sus polluelos. Y Sam ya no podía más. Oyó un ruido detrás de él y apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta cuando de pronto un golpe le dio de lleno en toda la mandíbula. El impacto le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás varios pasos hasta darse cuenta de que el causante de ese golpe no era otro que Castiel, que se acercaba a él con la expresión seria y el ceño fruncido.

 - Cas –Sam sonrió llevándose una mano a la comisura de la boca para comprobar que el labio se le había roto y manaba un poco de sangre de él.

 - Sam… -Castiel no dijo nada y avanzó un paso.

 El menor de los Winchester no retrocedió sino todo lo contario, le plantó cara.

 - ¿Enfurecido? –Sam seguía con ese gesto burlesco en la cara-. ¿Dean no te ha dejado jugar con sus muñecas hoy? –se jactó-. ¿O quizás te ha jodido que te haya atrapado con una patraña tan absurda?

 - Sam, ha llegado el momento de que te des cuenta de que no eres rival para mí –Castiel avanzó el paso que le faltaba y volvió a golpearle antes de que el otro pudiera defenderse. Ésta vez Sam cayó de espaldas al suelo con un sonoro golpe-. Nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás.

 Castiel se agachó, lo cogió de la camisa y le dio otro puñetazo en el mentón. Sam intentó defenderse pero no lo consiguió. Empezaba a sentir un dolor muy agudo y el sabor salado de la sangre le corría por la garganta.

 - Eres un hijo de puta, Castiel, y me encargaré personalmente de matarte.

 El ángel parecía más intimidatorio sin la gabardina puesta. La camisa, impoluta y sin una mancha, ahora lucía algo arrugada y con algunas salpicaduras de la sangre de Sam.

 - Te sienta mal no tener alma, Sam –Castiel volvió a levantar el puño y volvió a propinarle otro golpe, ésta vez en la mejilla. En el acto, un moratón salió sobre la piel-. Éste no eres tú.

 - Vete a la mierda, Cas –Sam intentó incorporarse y el ángel se lo permitió sólo para volver a tumbarle de nuevo con otro golpe. Ésta vez Castiel se quedó desde arriba mirándole sin agacharse.

 - Es bueno que saques tu rabia y tu ira, pero las estás enfocando hacia el lado equivocado. El verdadero Sam Winchester te mataría por lo que eres ahora.

 - ¡El verdadero Sam Winchester está muerto! Era un gilipollas que creía y confiaba en su hermano –Sam se relamió la sangre que le chorreaba por la comisura-. Ahora sólo espero la oportunidad de matar a Dean para que todo esto termine, porque él tiene la culpa de todo. Matándole, todo termina.

 Castiel se enfureció y de una putada golpeó el estómago de Sam. Luego volvió a agacharse, lo cogió del cuello y le golpeó repetidas veces sobre la nariz hasta partírsela. El ojo derecho también sufrió la ira del ángel. Cuando Sam no fue más que un trozo de carne laxo entre sus manos, Castiel lo soltó sin miramientos viendo cómo chocaba sobre el suelo. Sam se movió lentamente, quejándose por cada golpe recibido.

 - Si veo alguna conducta sospechosa de ti, Sam, con respecto a tu hermano –Castiel se arrimó mucho a él para que le oyera bien-. Lo más mínimo. Cualquier cosa que yo pudiera tomar como una amenaza, haré estallar tu cuerpo en mil pedazos y los repartiré por todo el universo de tal manera que ni Lucifer, ni Dios, ni nadie podrá encontrarlos nunca para volver a crearte. Me encargaré de eso mismo personalmente. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

 Sam asintió tosiendo algo de sangre. Castiel también asintió. Entonces le puso dos dedos sobre la frente.

 - Te curaré sólo las heridas externas, pero las seguirás sintiendo hasta que se curen por ellas mismas –Castiel se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-. No queremos que Dean se preocupe, ¿verdad? Ni que sospeche nada.

 Sam no se movió. Quizás ya no le chorreaba sangre de la boca, pero el dolor era el mismo.

 Castiel avanzó hacia la puerta, pero antes de marcharse se volvió y miró al menor de los Winchester por última vez.

 - Y recuerda; la única razón por la que te dejo con vida es Dean. No lo olvides. Si él muere, tú también mueres.

 Y se marchó por la puerta. Era la primera en la historia de Castiel como humano que no aleteaba para marcharse. Estaba muy enfadado, pero si tenía que matar a ese Sam Winchester, lo haría. Sin dudarlo lo haría.

 

 

Creí que éramos amigos, Cas

Yo era amigo de Sam Winchester, y ciertamente tú no lo eres


End file.
